Antonio's Love
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: When Jayden's younger sister,15 year old Jayliee,comes back,Antonio falls instantly in love with her.She falls hard for him.They start to date in secret,because,if Jayden knew,he'd kill them,being the protective older brother he is.And with new drama arising from Jayden and Emily's relationship,things are bond to get messy.Jayden/Emily,Mia/Mike,Antonio/OC,Kevin/?
1. Chapter 1

Antonio's Love

Chapter 1:Best Firiend's Sister

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What's up?"I asked into my answered on the other side.

"Antonio,there's a niolock attack at the park,meet us there quick,"Jayden said as he hung up.

So,I met them morphed and started to fight the niolock.

"Ha ha name is Pregatron and I will destroy you!"Pregatron said as we started to fight.

Then all of a sudden,Pregatron sent a ray toward Emily and Jayden as they fought together to cover each were dating and have been for a month now,so they were in the puppy love stage still,which in turn,has us all even more creeped out than when Mia and Mike were in there' never thought...oh wait never I continue,this thing will turn even more drawn out than it needs to be.

Anyway,the ray that was sent to Jayden and Emily demorphed them and they fell continued to fight the niolock,when a female voice cried out,"Spin sword,healing strike!"

A white beam shot at the a white,female ranger jump out from behind and slashed at the fought for awhile until she saw Jayden.

"What did you do to my brother?"She asked with anger in her voice.

"Simple.I used my ray to make his girlfriend over there pregnant,there for,ruining thier young,pathetic lives,"Pregatron said.

Everyone's eyes widened and we all ,we've faced some pretty bad niolocks before,like the one who switched everyones bodies into inatiment objects,or the one who gave us all a strong desire for food,but this was by far the was only couldn't happen to her.

"You'll pay for doing this to them,"the white ranger,or apparently Jayden's sister growled.

"Uh oh,looks like I'm drying out,this is only a warning to what I really can do,"Pregatron said as she jumped into the gap.

We all demorphed and so did the white looked exactly like Jayden,only female and much nose was small and like a eyes were big and chestnut hair came down to her lips were was a petiete young girl,who looked about fifth-teen.

And I fell instantly in love with her.

We got Jayden and Emily back to the Shiba house,the little sister following in toe,watching Jayden as we went.

"Who's the girl?"She asked me.

"Which one?"I asked.

"The blonde older brother's girlfriend,"she said.

"Oh 's 's our yellow samurai ranger,"I said.

"How long have they've been dating?I know it can't be 's always been way too serious about his training.I thought he'd never get a girlfriend,"the girl said.

"A in the puppy love stage,"I replied.

" can't be happening,they are way too young for this,"she said,"Either way,this is something my healing powers can't cure."

"Healing powers?"I asked.

"Yes.I've been training them with Dasuka at the Tengen Gate ever since I could hold a samuraizer.I've learned every healing symbol known to that can postpond this 'til they are ready.I'm Jayliee by the way,if you don't remember,Antonio,"She said.

"Jayliee?"I asked as she nodded.

Then everything came back to me.

_Flashback_

_"Okay,now hold the sword like this,"five year old Jayden instructed his two year old sister._

_"Liwe this,Jay Jay?"She asked._

_"Just like that,Jayliee,"he said,"now swing at the dummy._

_Jayliee swang her sword at the dummy as a five year old Antonio walked up._

_"Hey Jayden,"he said,"Hello Jayliee."_

_"Hello,Antonio,"Jayden said,going to practice his symbols._

_"Hewo,Antonio,"Jayliee said,continuing to hit the dummy._

_"I've got bad news,"Antonio said,"Dad's moving us away."_

_"What?"Jayden asked,"he can't do 're best friends."_

_"I know,"Antonio said._

_"Antonio cawn't go bye-bye,"Jayliee cried,"Jayliee will miss him."_

_"Jayliee,time for a nap,"Ji called from inside the house._

_"Bye-bye,Towni,"Jayliee said as she hugged her second brother good-bye,"I'll miss yow."_

_"I'll miss you two,Jayliee,"Antonio said as he hugged her._

_"Jayliee,"Ji called._

_"Cowming,"Jayliee she got to the door,she waved to Antonio as he waved back._

_End of Flashback_

I hugged her as we approached the Shiba house.

"What happened to Jayden and Emily?"Ji asked.

"Pregatron got them Ji,"Jayliee said,"There's no way I can fix it."

"First and for most,let's get them inside and second of all,how have you been,Jayliee?"Ji asked as Kevin and Mike brought Jayden and Emily inside.

"I've been just fine.I just recently finished up my training with Dasuka and I'm ready for battle,"She said.

"Good,because,by the looks of it,we'll be down a ranger for awhile,"Ji said.

"I know,"Jayliee said,"I hate what happened to her.I just wish I got there sooner."

"There was nothing you could do,Jayliee,"I said.

"I'm gonna go check on them,"Jayliee said.

I followed her inside.

When we got to the recovery room,Jayden was already awake and Mike and Kevin were explaining everything that happened to him.

The whole time he was looking at Emily.I never have seen Jayden looked scared until niether did Jayliee,so we sat there looking at him.

Finally,Jayliee spoke up and said,"There's nothing I can do for her Jayden."

"Even if there was a way for you to do something,I wouldn't do 're in this together matter what,"Jayden said.

"Good to see you too,big bro,"Jayliee said walking over to him,"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah,I'm fine.,I just hope that she's okay,"Jayden said,"How's your training with Dasuka?"

" no matter how much you fight me over it.I'm staying as the white samurai ranger,"Jayliee said.

"Good,cause it looks like you came at just the right time,"He said looking at Emily,"I don't know how we're gonna do this."

"Your Jayden,the red leader samurai ranger who basically raised me til I was seven and still is right you can handle me,you'll be fine,Jay Jay,"Jayliee said.

"Thanks, always know what to say,"Jayden said.

"That's what comes with being the white samurai ranger of you know what I just realized,Jay Jay?"Jayliee said.

"What?"he asked.

"Now that there is two Shiba's on this team,we both can do the sealing symbol,"she said.

"And with twice the stronger the seal both of us,the seal this time could be permant,"Jayden said.

"Exactly,now get some rest,"Jayliee said.

Jayden nodded as he went back to sleep.

Now,I've gotta tell her how I feel before I explode.I'm completly in love with my best friends sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio's Love

Chapter 2:Wake Ups and Kisses

It's been two days since the niolock attack and Emily still hasn't woken started to get worried about Emily,but Jayliee reassured him that Emily would be just fine in alittle didn't do any good to Jayden's nerves,but it calmed him down a bit.

It was noon on the second day,when Emily woke up while I was checking in on her and Jayden.

She looked over to Jayden and then she looked to looked back to Jayden and asked,"What happened,Jay?"

So we slowly explain everything to Emilymstarting with after she got hit with the ray.

When we were done,Emily asked if they could be alone for awhile.I nodded as I left the room.

About five hours later,I was going to make dinner before Mia I was walking out to my grill,Jayliee stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey Jayliee,"I she didn't say ,she just kissed me.I was shocked,so I didn't respond.

Boy,I wish I broke the kiss and imeddently ran off.I followed her to her room.

"Jayliee,"I said.

"What?"She turned to me and she was crying.

I made her cry.I have to fix this.

"I'm sorry.I really liked to I really like you,"I said and I kissed her.

She stopped I went back to grilling fish for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio's Love

Chapter 3:Secrets and First Dates

The next day,I was still on cloud nine after our kiss.I bumped into Jayliee in the hall.

"Hey,"I go.

"Hey,"she beamed.

"So,you wouldn't want to go out with me,would you?"I asked.

"Of course I would!"She said.

"Great,does tonight sound good?"I asked.

"Tonight would be perfect,"she said,"but can you please not tell Jayden?"

"Why?"I asked.

"Because if he knew,he'd 's already over-protective about me and Emily right now,if he finds 'll kill the both of please don't say anything to anyone,"Jayliee begged.

"Okay,you have a point.I'll keep my mouth shut until we're ready,"I said,kissing her left and I went to get ready for our first date.

It was about midnight when we met out by the left and went for a late night pic-nic in the got home about one in the morning.

"I had fun tonight,Antonio,"she said as we walked back to the house.

"Me too,we should do it again,"I say.

"We should,"she says.

I walked her to her room.

"Well,goodnight,"I said.

"Goodnight,"She said opening her door.

I hoped that we could do this every night.

I laid restless in my bed that night.I couldn't clouded over my thoughts.I really did like her.I think I might marry her 'll just have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

Antonio's Love

Chapter 4:Our First Fight

We've been going out for about three months now and things couldn't be ,I'm begining to wonder why she wants to keep us a secret from everybody.I mean she told me that Jayden would kill the both of us,but what if he doesn't get mad and insted,he's happy for us.

So I went to Jayliee's room when everyone was gone from the house (Kevin went for a jog,Emily and Jayden were at a doctor's appointment,Mia and Mentor went grocery shopping,and Mike went to the arcade).

"Hey,_bonito_,"I go.

"Hey,Antionio,"She says.

"I was wondering,"I say.

"Yeah,"she goes.

"Why are we hiding this from everybody?"I ask.

"I told you,Jayden would freak if he found out,"She says.

"I know,but what if he didn't freak out?"I asked.

"I took that into consirderation,but the odds of him freaking out were more likely than not,"she said.

"But what if the small chance he doesn't freak out comes to rise?"I ask.

"I still want to keep us like this,"Jayliee said.

"I do to,but I'd like to know more about our current situation,"I say.

"You already know what there is to know,Antonio!Why would you want to know more when there's nothing more to dicuss?"Jayliee yelled at me.

"Because there's always something that could go wrong or something that could be better!"I yelled back.

"Are you saying that I'm not good enough for you?"Jayliee yelled.

"No!Why would you think that?"I asked alittle quieter.

"I don't know.I've just thought that you didn't deserve I'm putting you always could've done better than me,"she said.

"No I couldn' anything I don't deserve you,_bonita_,"I said,"_Te amo_."

Jayliee looked at me,because she didn't know what I was saying.I've only taught her a few words in Spanish,but not this one.

"It means 'I love you',"I say.

"Then,_te amo doce_,"She says,her Spaninsh being horribly pronounced,but it was good enough for me,"And maybe your right,maybe we should come out to everybody,but if we do that,then we need to go to Jayden first."

"Okay,"I say,"He's probably home by now."

"Okay,so we're doing this?"she asks.

"I guess we are,"I say.

So we went to the living room where we saw Jayden with his head in his gives me a look saying,'Now is not the have to catch him in a good mood.'I nodded in agreement.

"Hey,bro,"Jayliee goes,"How was the doctor's appointment?"

"Not good,"Jayden says,"They think something's wrong with the baby."

**OOOH!CLIFFY!IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**LOVERS TOGETHER,ROMANCE FOREVER!**

**CHA CHA**


	5. Chapter 5

Antonio's Love

Chapter 5:What Do You Mean?

"What do you mean when they think somethings wrong with the baby?"Jayliee asked,sitting down next to Jayden.

"The doctors won't tell us,they just say they think somethings wrong with the baby,"Jayden said,"I just came back here to get some of our stuff for the next couple of nights,they kept Emily at the hospital to run some test.I'm fixen to get our stuff and go."

"Jayden,"I spoke up,"I'm both don't deserve baby doesn't deserve 'll all keep praying that it'll be alright,Jay,don't get your stuff and go back and be with 't worry about us and the niolock attacks,we'll handle those until you get go be with her right now,she needs you."

Jayden nodded as he got up to go pack some clothes for them.

"I really hope the baby's okay,"Jayliee said,"Jayden would be crushed if it wasn't."

"Yeah I know,he's really gonna be a good father one day,"I say.

"Yeah,"she said,"He was always good with kids."

"Yeah he was,"I say,sitting beside her.

"We can't tell him now,"Jayliee whispered,"It's way too soon for that now that this bomb shell has been dropped."

"Agreed,"I whispered back,"Jayden's already too much of a wreck."

"Think we can do with what we got for a little while longer?"Jayliee asked.

"We can,"I say,"We can."

We decided that we'd play the zord game together for awhile to clear our ended up winning every game.

I just hope for Jayden and Emily's sake that the baby is okay.

**OKAY,I KNOW,WORST PLOT EVER!BUT IT'LL GET BETTER...I HOPE.**

**STAY TUNED,SECRETS WILL UNFOLD,LIVES MAYBE LOST,AND THE NARRATOR WILL NEVER STOP TALKING,JUST KIDDING OF COURSE.**

**LOVERS TOGETHER,ROMANCE FOREVER,**

**CHA CHA GIRL 12**


	6. Chapter 6

Antonio's Love

Chapter 6: Everything's Okay Now. . . Right?

Jayden and Emily came home from the hospital two days later and everything was okay. Turns out it was a false alarm. Something looked weird and they looked closer and realized that it's nose looked exactly like it's dad's. And I will admit, Jayden does have a funny looking nose.

So everything was okay and peachy. Emily and Jayden were home and the baby was okay. Our secret was safe.

At least, we thought it was.

The niolock the got Emily pregnant came back, finally, and Jayden was ready to finish it once and for all. But, Pregatron had other plans.

"Not so fast, rangers, "Pregatron said, "I still have more to dish out, and I have the next targets locked. "

"Jayliee, look out!" I yelled. I couldn't stop myself. I had to keep her safe, no matter if Jayden found out or not.

I rushed over there to her and defended her.

"Good timing, goldie! Now hold still!" Pregatron yelled.

"Uh oh, "I said trying to move, but our bodies were held together by some unknown force.

The ray hit us like a ton of bricks. As we fell out of it, I knew we had a lot of explaining to do when we woke up.

Sure enough, I was right. As soon as I woke up, Jayden was hounding me with questions.

"When did you start dating?"

"About the same time she got here. "

"How long have you known her?"

"As long as I've known you. "

"What color is my underwear?"

"Why on earth would I know that?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions."

"I still don't know why you would think I know the color of your underwear!"

"Moving on, why didn't you guys tell me about your relationship?"

"I don't know, ask her!"

"Why do you like my sister?"

"Because she amazing and she's amazingly beautiful."

"Good answer. When is your birthday?"

"July 28, but I don't see how that helps with anything. "

"What's your middle name?"

"Pablo 'Jose. "

"What color are your underwear?"

"I am not answering that."

"Good idea. And no, I have no idea why I'm asking so many underwear questions. So don't ask. "

"Got it. Are we done?"

"No, where were you the night of January 14th, 2014?"

"I have no idea because that hasn't happened yet!"

"True. Now we are done for now. "

"Okay."

Well, in my perspective, that went well?


	7. Chapter 7

Antonio's Love

Antonio's Love Chapter 7:Where Does This Leave Us?

I was up and walking after I woke up. Jaylilee was still out in her bed.

Jayden wasn't mad about us being together, he understood why we hid ourselves, he said that if he was in our shoes, would have done the same thing. We're back to being best friends.

I went into the recovery room, bringing a fresh cloth and water for Jayliee when I saw that she was awake. I rushed to her side.

"Hey, how are you feeling, _bonito_?"I asked her as I helped her sit up.

"Like I've been hit with a ton of bricks, "Jayliee said as she became comfortable.

"I'm sorry, "I said kissing her head.

"Jayden knows, doesn't he?" Jayliee asked.

"I think after all that the other day, everyone knows," I said, making her laugh, "Hey, there's my beautiful smile, _bonito_!"

Jayliee laughed as Antonio kissed her.

"Is Jayden cool with this? Jayliee asked me.

"Yeah, he's cool with it. He said he wasn't mad at us, "I told her.

"Good, "Jayliee said, "So where does this leave us?"

"I guess in a place that's good enough to have a baby, "I said.

"I guess so, "Jayliee said.

"_Te amo_, "I said.

"_Te amo_, "Jayliee said.

"Get some rest okay?I know you can't have fish, so I'll grill you some chicken for dinner, okay?"I asked.

"Okay, "Jayliee said, drifting off to sleep.

That's how I know we're gonna make it through this, it's because we have each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Antonio's Love

Antonio's Love Chapter 8: Gone, Once and for All

I was sitting with Jayliee in our new bedroom. We had moved into my room , kicking Kevin out to Mike's room while Mike's room. Mia has a room all to herself.

Jayliee and I were talking about baby things, when the gap sensor went off. I kissed Jayliee and left.

When we reached the city, we found Pregatron attacking the city.

"Hey, haven't you had enough?" Jayden shouted.

"I won't have enough until all you rangers are under my baby spell, and by the looks of it, I only have one left. Now if you and blue would just hold still, this won't hurt a bit, "Pregatron said as Mia and Kevin ran apart.

We morphed and attacked. We knew we had nothing left to lose. No matter if we defeat this guy or not, the effects are still there. All these poor women are still pregnant, encluding Jayliee and Emily (which by the way, just found out she was having a baby boy and girl, Jayliee is still too early to tell weather or not what she's having, but she is having twins. )

A few hours later, we had finnally defeated Pregatron. We headed back to the Shiba House to celebrate. Even Jayden was celebrating. Sure we still had our babies to worry about, but we had a big win today. That was a reason to celebrate.

Now, I can focus on my brand new family with Jayliee.


	9. Chapter 9

Antonio's Love

Antonio's Love Chapter 9:Emily's Babies.

It was the middle of the night. Jayliee was sleeping in my arms, wrapped tight, her head nuzzled into my chest, when Jayden woke us up, saying Emily went into labor.

We got up and got ready, we went behind Jayden and Emily to the hospital, arriving shortly after they did. We went to the waiting room.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Finally, after about twelve hours, Jayden came out and said they babies were here. They were both healthy and Emily was doing great. We all got to go back and see them.

My neice and nephew were beautiful babies. The boy did end up having Jayden's nose, but the girl didn't, she had her mothers nose. They were beutiful.

While Jayliee was over with Emily talking about labor and the delivery, trying to get some insight to how it would be like, while I was over with Jayden, the new father.

"So, how many times did she punch you?" I asked, jokingly.

"Too many to count, but its all worth it when you see your children come into the world, "Jayden said as he rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, I can't wait for my two to get here. Just six more months or mood swings and cravings, "I said as Jayliee shot me a look.

"I hope the couch is comfortable, because that's where you'll be sleeping tonight, "Jayliee said as I sighed.

"You did it to yourself, buddy, "Jayden said, patting me on the shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and Jayliee and I went out the door, back to the Shiba house.

I grabbed a pillow and blanket and made myself comfortable on the couch.

Around midnight, Jayliee woke me up, begging me to come back to the bed, and I didn't argue with her, that couch gets rough after a few times.

So, we went back to bed, Jayliee snuggled into my chest and fell asleep soon after. I feel asleep to her steady breathing, but not after rubbing her small baby bump, saying good night to my children.


	10. Chapter 10

Antonio's Love

Antonio's Love Chapter 10:The Talk Of The Future

We had just came back from of a battle and Jayliee was six months along and has just turned sixteen. We had celebrated her birthday happily without any interuptions. Emily and Jayden's babies are developing at an above average rate.

I had come out to the back porch, and I found Jayliee out on the back porch swing.

"Hey, _bonito_, "I said, "what are you thinking about?"

"The future, " she said with a sigh.

I sat down beside her and wrapped my arm around her.

"Where do you see us in five or so years?" Jayliee asked me.

"Well, "I said, "I see us married with two beautiful five year olds and with maybe antoher baby on the way, if that's what you want. "

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?"She asked.

"I'm you're better half, remember?" I told her as she punched me playfully in the arm.

"Do you really see us married though?" She asked.

"If you were old enough, we would be getting married right now, _bonito_, "I said.

"I love you two, Toni, "She said kissing my cheek, "now come on, you've got to make dinner before I get food poisioning from Mia's. "

I laughed as we walked inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Antonio's Love

Antonio's Love Chapter 11: Painting Baby Room

Jayliee and I were finally in our own apartment. We defeated the nighlock when Jayliee turned seven months and we found our own place with three bedrooms, and we were having two girls, which I am really happy with, a girl can be a gold ranger two. Gold is an interchangable color that's good for any gender. The oldest girl will be the gold ranger and the younger one will be the white ranger.

We went into the girl's new room to get to painting. The walls wil be white and we'll have gold detail all around, perfect for little girls. Kevin and Mike were coming over to help paint.

When Kevin and Mike got there, we got to work. I sent Jayliee out of the room, I wanted to surprise her with the final product. I was going to put up the cribs and shelves and stuff like that.

We started painting and right away, we hit a stumbling block, the paint can wouldn't open and when it did, the paint spilled. But luckily, it spilled into the paint tray for the roller, so we were okay.

For that point and that point only.

After we got done painting, we started buliding the cribs. Lets just say, it did not go well. When we built the cribs, we put the sides on upside down and did the same thing again trying to fix it.

After the thrid try, we finally got it, so we put a crib on each side of the big open sun window. We got the ladder and hung up the canopies over the cribs.

We were finally done. The room looked great. It went together perfectly.

Jayliee thought so two, when I brought her in she awed and oohed over the room for our little girls. I knew I had done a good job with it.


	12. Chapter 12

Antonio's Love

Antonio's Love Chapter 12:Jayliee's Babies

It was around noon and Jayliee was around three weeks from her due date. I had opened up a brand new resturant where I can fish one day a week and not get yelled at for it.

Anyway, it was mid day and Jayliee went into labor. I called Jayden as we rushed out the door to tell him that Jayliee went into labor. Jayden and Emily met us at the hospital, and then, we were sucked into their world they went through six months ago.

I was sitting beside her in the delivery room while she was in her bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Okay I guess, "she said.

"You need anything, _bonito_, ?" I asked her.

"I'm okay right now, "she said.

I kissed her head and said, "We're having our babies, baby. "

She gave me a weak smile and said, "We're having our babies. "

Then a contaction came. She sqeezed my hand, hard. At least she wasn't punching me yet.

Spoke too soon. After the next contraction, I was punched square in the side.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry!"Jayliee apoligized quickly.

"Hey, it's not your fault, honey, if you need me too, I'll be your punching bag all through this if you need it. "

'Thanks, babe, "She said, punching me again as another contraction came.

About three hours later, Jayliee was ready to push.

Buddy, Jayden wasn't kidding about the countless punches. I couldn't even keep track, but I usually saw them coming after she finished a push.

But it was well worth it when I saw our daughters come into the world. They instanly the became daddy's little girls.

My girls.


	13. Chapter 13

Antonio's Love

Antonio's Love Chapter 13: Our First Week Home

We got to go home from the hospital three days later.

The first few days were rough. Trying to find their scheduals and juggling two babies was hectic, especially at night.

When one would wake up crying, the other did the same, having us both get up every night at least ten to fifthteen times a night.

But watching them sleep or play or eat made all of this worth it. Our girls, Maria and Amilia, were beautiful. And I find it hard to believe they're actually my daughters with my beautiful girlfriend.

We had a semi perfect family and I wouldn't change it for anything.

Well, not for now, just until Jayliee turns eighteen, then I'll change it by marrying the love of my life. I can't imagine my life with out her.

I find it funny that we fell in love around a year ago when we were reunited from being apart for so long. We were childhood friends and now we're so much more than that.

This was my life now, and I wouldn't change it for anything.


	14. Chapter 14

Antonio's Love

Antonio's Love Chapter 14:Five Years Later

"Come on, Antonio, we don't want to wake them up!"Jayliee wisper yelled at me as I walked quietly behind her with the other special birthday breakfast she made for the girls. Pancakes, strawberries, milk, bacon, and bannas. It's their favorite breakfast.

We walked into their room and started singing 'Happy Birthday' softly to wake them up.

The girls got up and and began to have big grins on their faces.

When we fininsh we gave the girls their breakfast and kissed their heads. I went to make Jayliee and mine's breakfast while Jayliee watched the girls eat and picked out their clothes for that day for their party.

Jayliee and I got married nine months after she turned eighteen. She planned the wedding and I just went with it.

Jayden and Emily got married two and a half years ago. They're kids were around the same age as our kids. They're just six months apart, which is pretty extrodinary, to me at least.

Mia and Kevin got married a year after Jayden and Emily did, they're kids were three now.

Mike found a girl named Kassey and they got married around six months ago after four years and a three year old son of being together.

I walked into the kitchen and began to make our breakfast. I made us a big meal for a big day. We still had alot to do for the party, the first in our new house. We went house shopping two years ago to get out of that apartment and didn't find one until six months ago. Jayliee loved this house and it was a perfect house in a great neighborhood with a great school system for the girls right near the fishing docks and bay, so I was pretty happy about that.

Jayliee came in with the girl's plates right when I finished making breakfast for us.

"Thanks, Toni, "She said as she sat down at the bar.

"You're welcome, _bonito_, "I said as I sat down beisde her and kissed her head.

"_Te amo_, "I said

"I love you, two, "she saidkissing my cheeck.

Later on that day, after the party and the girls had gone to bed, Jayliee asked h=if we could talk.

"What do you want to talk about?"I asked her as we sat down on the couch.

"I'm pregnant, "she said.

"You're serious?"I asked her as she nodded.

"Oh, _bonito_, "I said wrapping my arms around her. I kissed her tenderly and said, "We're having a baby. "

"We are, we are having a baby. "

And this is where I draw this stroy to a close. Where we were both happy and thriving. We were perfect. We were going to be just fine for the rest of our lifes.


End file.
